fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kam Wah Sun Chuen
'''Kam Wah Sun Chuen '''is a residential building in Monty Townstead, Econesia. History Kam Wah Sun Chuen was built between 1978 to 1992, located in the eastern part in Monty Townstead, near Wing Hing Building. All of the flats are just for residential. In 1978, the first five blocks (Block A to E) were built, which are Kam Sau House, Kam Ming House, Kam San House, Kam Yuet House and Kam Ching House, the lifts there are Hitachi. After 3 years, as known as 1981. Another four blocks (F to I) were built, which are Kam Yau House, Kam Yat House, Kam Fat House and Chiap Kam Court. However, the lifts there are Schindler. In 1985, there are another two blocks were built. However, these two blocks does not have their name, they are Block J and K, the lifts there are OTIS. Finally, in 1987, the shopping mall was built, the lift there is Schindler. Building Infomation * Name: Wing Hing Building * Type: Residential * Address: 26 - 37, Hang Shun Street, Monty Townstead * Country: Econesia * Construction Ended: ** 19th March, 1978 (Block A to E) ** 21st September, 1981 (Block F to I) ** 10th August, 1985 (Block J and K) ** 1st April, 1992 (Shopping Centre) Floor Assignments Block A to E * G: Lobby, shops * 1 - 15: Flats Block F to I * G: Lobby, shops * P: Podium * 1 - 20: Flats Block J and K * G: Lobby * 1 - 5: Shops, restaurant, car park * P: Podium * 6 - 30: Flats Shopping Centre * CP: Car park * LB: Loading Bay * G: Shops * 1 - 5: Shops, restaurant * RG: Roof Garden Elevator Assignments Block A to E * Manufacturer: Hitachi * Model/Type: BUIL-ACE * Fixtures ** GoldStar Elevator-Liked *** Block A **** Lift 1 to 3 *** Block B to C ** Dewhurst *** Block A **** Lift 4 *** Block D to E * Capacity: 15 persons/1150 kg * Serving floors: G, 1 - 15 * Lift count per block ** Block A: 4 *** 3 lifts at the front doors, lift 1 serves odd-floors, lift 2 serves even-floors, lift 3 serves all floors, lift 4 only stops at G, 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15 ** Block B to E: 3 *** 4 lifts, lifts 1 & 3 serve at odd-floors, lift 2 serves even floors, lift 4 serves all floors. Block F to I * Manufacturer: Schindler * Model/Type: Miconic V * Fixtures ** M-Series Touch Sensitve *** Block F to H ** M-Series Pressable *** Block I * Capacity: 15 persons/1150 kg * Serving floors: G, P, 1 - 20 * Lift count per block: 4 (2 lifts for odd floors, other lifts are even floors.) Block J to K Main lifts * Manufacturer: OTIS * Model/Type: Elevonic 401 * Fixtures: Dewhurst * Capacity: 15 persons/1150 kg * Serving floors: G, 1 - 5, P, 6 - 30 * Lift count per block: 4 (2 lifts for odd floors, other lifts are even floors.) Lifts for car park, podium and shops * Manufacturer: OTIS * Model/Type: SPEC60 * Fixtures: Dewhurst * Capacity: 15 persons/1150 kg * Serving floors: G, 1 - 5, P * Lift count per block: 2 Shopping Centre Main lifts * Manufacturer: Schindler * Model/Type: Miconic V * Fixtures: M-Series Touch-sensitve buttons, pressable buttons * Capacity: 15 persons/1150 kg * Serving floors: CP, G, 1 - 5, RG * Lift count per block: 3 Service lifts * Manufacturer: Schindler * Model/Type: Miconic V * Fixtures: M-Series Pressable buttons * Capacity: 26 Persons/1000 kg * Serving floors: CP, G, 1 - 5, RG * Lift count per block: 2 Category:Fictional buildings